Histoire de changer le passé !
by Lowelie
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais regretté une seule de mes décisions sauf une seule... Aujourd'hui, je souffre de ma lâcheté et de ne pas avoir pu prendre le bon choix. Mais soudainement, une nouvelle chance m'est offerte. De Dieu ? Du Diable ? Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai l'occasion de tout changer. Cette fois, je ferais tout pour qu'il m'appartienne..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Voilà, je me lance sur le Fadom de Reborn ! Ayant longtemps hésité avant de faire un fanfiction dessus, j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer. Ca fait quand même un moment que je n'ai pas regardé Reborn et pas lut le manga papier (Le tome 42, dernière tome est sortie cet été, j'étais effondrée vu la façon dont sa se finit ! Comment Akira Amano a pu faire ça hein ?!). Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !

_**Paring/couple :**_1827 biens évidemment ! Sisi, je vous assure, même si on ne dirait pas au début de ce chapitre, c'est bien un 1827 qui va suivre !

_**Rating :**_ T, mais M (enfin légèrement), déjà dans les premières lignes, je sais, honte à moi...

_**Disclamer :**_ Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire de Reborn, ni son univers ne m'appartient. Eh oui, c'est Akira Amano-sensei qui a eu cette idée ! Mais la Fanfiction, elle, par contre elle m'appartient ;D !

_**/!\ Ce chapitre a été soigneusement corrigé par une amie, LoloSawyer, que je remercie fortement !**__**/!\**_

_**Au fait, le résumé a été faite par elle aussi !**_

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre 1 :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Histoire de changer le passé ! <strong>__**: **__**Chapitre 1**_

Deux hommes. Une chambre. Deux corps qui dansaient, essayant de transmettre ce plaisir interdit de dieux. La lune pleine, éclairer légèrement les deux hommes, laissant le silence de la nuit être rompu par des souffles saccadés, halètements, gémissements, et autres bruits où cris pouvant trahir le plaisir que ressentaient ces deux personnes. Une tête brune se cambra, un sourire sadique apparu, des dents vinrent mordre la chair si tendre et offerte. Un gémissement de douleur puis de plaisir. Un bruit de choc, montrant la fluidité et la rapidité d'un homme aux cheveux noir et à rouflaquette donnant des coups de butoirs à la personne sous lui.

-Re..Rebo-rn... Ce nom disparu dans un souffle, un gémissement de plaisir.

Le dénommé Reborn leva les yeux vers cette voix qui reflétait tout l'envie, le plaisir et le désir que ce brun pouvait ressentir. Un seul mot le décrivait : luxure. Cette voix reflétait la luxure du jeune homme, quémandant plus à chaque seconde, où son corps tremblait face à l'excitation que les mains expertes du tueur à gages lui procuraient. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il donna un coup de rein plus violent que les précédents à sa petite victime qui était déjà noyée sous le désir, lui arrachant un gémissement encore inconnu aux oreilles de l'ancien arcobaleno.

Les yeux perçants de ce dernier, plongeaient dans ceux, demis clos, du brun désireux, il ajouta d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

- Oui Tsuna ? Qui y a-t-il ?

Le brun tenta de respirer, mais en vain. Répondre à cette question dépassait ses forces. Les limbes du plaisir étaient-ils que ses gémissements l'empêchaient de répondre à son ancien tuteur. Malgré ses gémissements, il réussit difficilement entre deux prises de respiration à dicter son souhait, surliant à travers ses halètements, le tueur a gage d'aller plus vite, et surtout plus profond en lui. Ce dernier laissa naître un sourire sadique sur ces lèvres gonflées et rougies face à la violence des baisers qu'ils s'étaient donnés, et exécuta, pour une fois sans broncher, le souhait du Juudaimer, allant plus vite, plus fort, arrachant au passage des gémissements plus poussés à son ancien élève.

Une nouvelle vague naquit dans le corps du brun, et se laissant aller à la tentation, finit par se déhancher en même temps que les coups de butoir que Reborn lui donnait. Son bassin claquant contre celui de l'homme aux yeux perçant, il réussit à toucher le point sensible, cette boule de nœud à l'intérieur du brun, qui le fit crier d'un pur plaisir, celui signifiant que le septième ciel était atteint. L'orgasme était proche. Les deux hommes le sentaient. Et sous un nouveau coup de butoir, Tsunayoshi s'agrippa au dos de l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil, le griffant quand il se cambra, ses membres inférieurs tremblèrent, et sous ce plaisir intense, il jouit sur le torse de son amant d'un soir, laissant la joie à son organisme de se resserrer autour du sexe du tueur à gages, qui sous cette action se déversa en son ancien élève.

Reborn ne se retira pas tout de suite. Non, l'intérieur de Tsunayoshi était trop bon, trop chaud, trop innocent malgré toutes les fois où il était entré dedans. Il vint volait un baisé au brun, mélangeant leurs souffles chauds, leurs salives et laissèrent retombé toute cette tension physique qu'ils avaient accumulés lors de l'acte. Il finit par se retirer et s'allongeait à côté de la tête brune, haletant lui aussi. Reprendre ses esprits semblait être une phase très dure pour eux, le plaisir étant toujours là, reprendre raison était quelque chose de beaucoup trop dur. Au bout de quelques minutes, et ceux après Reborn, Tsunayoshi réussi à reprendre sa respiration, et soupira de bien-être, laissant un sourire niais naître sur son visage.

Il se leva, allant prendre son caleçon que Reborn avait balancé, ainsi que le reste de ses affaires pour se rhabillait. Il ne boutonna pas sa chemise, ayant la flemme de le faire. Il se retourna faire son amant du soir et lui dit d'un air enfantin :

- Merci Reborn.

Ce dernier souleva le bras et lui fit un signe de la main, s'étant déjà remis sous les draps essayant de se rendormir. Tout en ouvrant la porte, Tsunayoshi rit, disant que malgré les années qui passaient, Reborn n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il referma la porte de la chambre, s'engouffrant dans un des longs couloirs du manoir Vongola japonais. Il baillait, fatigué de tout ceci, du manque de sommeil qu'il ne cessait d'accumuler à cause de ses gardiens et de tous les problèmes qu'un chef de famille pouvait accumuler. Il ouvra une porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce derrière pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas moelleux de son lit.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son matelas surtout après que Reborn l'est pris sans ménagements comme ce soir ! Sa tête se heurtant à un coussin, il s'endormit d'un coup, laissant ses pensées et ses problèmes s'envolaient ce soir et tant pis pour sa douche, il en prendra une demain matin en se levant...

Un réveil sonna, et une main vint appuyer dessus, enfonçant le bouton faisant arrêter ce bruit strident, qui dès le matin agressait les pauvres oreilles du brun. Il essaya de se lever, mais en vain, la couverture ne voulait pas le lâché. C'est sous un bruit d'éclats de verre, suivit d'une explosion que Tsunayoshi finit par se lever. Un rire se fit entendre. Le jeune parrain soupira.

- Tiens, Lambo est debout.

Il s'assit sur son lit, se massa la nuque de sa main droite, et couva un bâillement de sa main gauche. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle de bain privée, se massant toujours la nuque, et tournant la tête pour pouvoir faire craquer son cou. La porte ouverte, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, seul lieu de repos que le Vongola Decimo disait être en paix dans toute cette maison. Il sentit le liquide sec de Reborn craquelait quand il marcher. Désagréable sensation, mais comme il n'avait pas voulu se laver hier, c'était de sa faute. Il fit couler l'eau dans une baignoire en porcelaine, se déshabillant, et s'y engouffra dès que l'eau avait atteint la limite.

Il soupira de bien-être quand il sentit tout ses muscles se détendre sous la chaleur que l'eau lui procurait. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau, mouillant ses cheveux et laissant le surplus d'eau tomber au sol. Quand il sortit de la baignoire, il s'habilla en costard, et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Le reflet de lui-même dans le miroir, laissait voir de légeres cernes sous ses yeux noisettes. Malgré leurs couleurs joyeuses, ses yeux étaient tristes, une douleur intense se fit sentir dans sa poitrine et il la serra. Soupirant désespérément, repensant au passé et aux actes qu'il aurait dû faire, et à ceux, qui au contraire n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Il sourit légèrement, mais d'un sourire triste, d'un sourire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait beau être le parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse, aujourd'hui, ça lui laisse un vide, un vide que personne ne pouvait remplir à part lui. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà engagé ailleurs, il avait raté sa chance quand il était au collège. Il serra plus fort l'endroit ou se trouver son cœur, se mordant par la même occasion la lèvre inférieure. Il se tapota le visage, et sortit de sa salle de bains. Sa vision se fit trouble un instant, et il se sentit partir en arrière, comme sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sa tête heurta le sol, et sous un denier souffle de douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sentit de légères secousses, et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, la première chose qu'il vit, fût le visage inquiet de son auto-proclamé bras doit.

- Juu-Juudaimer ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

Le dit Juudaimer se redressa, se frottant le visage. Tsunayoshi soupira intérieurement. Le sommeil lui manquait fortement, et ce qui venait de se passer lui prouvait fortement. Il enleva la main sur son visage, et sourit à son gardien de la tempête, d'un sourire hypocritement heureux dont personne ne savait différencié le vrai du faux.

- Hum. Je vais bien, Gokudera-kun.

La tempête souffla, mais une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Mais si son cher Juudaimer lui disait qu'il allait bien, alors qui était-il pour contredire ça ?! Après tout, le Juudaimer disait toujours la vérité, non ? Et s'il ne la disait pas, c'était pour une bonne raison. L'homme au cheveu argenté se leva, tendent une main au ciel, qui la prit pour se relever. Ensembles ils quittèrent la chambre du decimo, et se rendirent dans la salle commune, où à cette heure-ci le petit-déjeuner était servi. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ses amis ne prirent par vraiment la peine de le saluer, sachant que le tintamarre qu'il y avait, les occupaient tous.

Tsuna s'assit à sa place habituelle, et sous le boucan que ses gardiens lui offraient, se massa les tempes. Une vive douleur prit place dans sa tête, et un petit bruit de succion sortit de ses lèvres approuvant ses dires.

- Ohayo Tsuna.

Tsuna leva la tête et sourit à la personne assise à côté de lui. C'était Enma. Ces yeux se posèrent tendrement sur lui, et avec un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il avait invité les Simon au manoir pour qu'ils se revoient un peu, mais aussi pour son gardien du nuage. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra et la migraine qu'il avait il y a quelques instants, refit surface, laissant une grimace de douleur apparaître sur son visage. Il revint masser ses tempes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les cris de ses gardiens empiraient les choses.

Malgré que Lambo soit un adolescent, il s'amusait à pique la nourriture d'I-Pin, qui elle haussait la voix pour lui faire de réflexions, Gokudera criait que tout ceux à cette table n'était qu'une bande d'incapable car personne n'avait salué le Juudaimer comme il fallait, Ryohei lui répondait en l'insultant d'Extrême Tako-Head, Yamamoto retenait Gokudera qui voulait sauter sur Ryohei avec des "Mah, Mah~ Calmez vous le gars", Mukuro se laissait dorloté par Chrome et Reborn, ayant prit une forme d'adolescent suite au dix dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées, ne cessait de rajouter de l'eau sur le feu.

Il soupira une énième fois, et Emma émit un petit rire.

- Tes gardiens ne changeront jamais hein ?

Tsuna le regarda avec un air désespéré qui valut un autre petit rire à Enma, qui fut suivi par Tsuna. Il prit une gorgée de son café, qu'une domestique était venu posé entre-temps, et regarda sa famille.

- Oui, tu as raison.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'arrivé de son gardien du nuage avec Adelhaid à son bras. Adelhaid nous salua, tout le monde répondit. Tsuna sentit son cœur se serrer et posa la tasse de son café. Il répondit également, un faux sourire sur le visage. Depuis qu'Hibari était avec Adelhaid, il était devenu plus sociable. Cela embêtait beaucoup Tsuna. Il le savait, il était tombé sous le charme du préfet de Nanimori depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire sa demande au collège et ça faisait partie des choses qu'il aimerait bien changer.

À l'époque, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance les prochains jours à chaque fois qui se défilait. Mais voilà, un jour cette bimbo aux gros seins était venue, et quelques mois plus tard, elle lui avait sa demande, et le préfet n'avait pas refusé. Tsuna, à l'époque, fut très touché par ça. Hibari était son premier amour garçon. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré dès qu'il avait vu le préfet caressait Hibird, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Depuis ce jour, l'image de son préfet en train de sourire n'avait cessé de le hanter, laissant ses sentiments s'agrandir de jour en jour, sans jamais les dévoiler, trompant tout le monde en leur faisant croire qu'il aimait Kyoko. Mais son cœur s'était brisé dès qu'il avait vu ces deux-la s'embrasser.

Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de reprendre les rennes des Vongola, qu'on lui donna de force, il s'était mis à coucher avec tout ce qui bouger. C'était sa façon à lui de se rebeller et de combler ce vide que l'absence du nuage à ses côtés avait créé. Mais un jour, Reborn avait dit Stop. Mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas arrêter tout ça d'un coup, donc il avait passé un accord avec Reborn. À chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de combler ce vide, ils avaient qu'à coucher ensembles. Bien sûr, notre jeune parrain accepta sans broncher, se disant toujours que c'était mieux que rien.

Mais même maintenant, alors qu'il était en couple avec Kyoko, et que la descendance des Vongola grandissait dans son ventre, il ne pouvait arrêter ce qu'il faisait avec Reborn pour la seule et unique raison que celui qu'il aimait était un homme et que la meilleure façon de combler ce vide, qui malgré lui persistait alors que sa vie n'était pas si mal, était de coucher avec un autre homme, et en occurrence avec Reborn. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant pour ça. Enfin, Enma était juste au courant du penchant sexuel de son ami.

Mais quand ce dernier lui avait dit que Kyoko était la femme de sa vie, il avait cru bêtement, car il savait que le brun avait un faible pour elle à l'époque. Il tourna sa tasse à café, légèrement penché, s'appuyant sur la paume de sa main gauche et soupirant une énième fois face à son malheur. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus face à la vue des tourtereaux, et cette migraine augmentait à chaque seconde. Puis, les cris devinrent plus bruyants et les Kamikorosu de son amour secret retentirent calmant dans un premier temps tout le monde, mais sous une remarque de Reborn, reprirent.

Une bataille entre la tempête et le nuage allait débuter. Mais Yamamoto retint Gokudera, et pour calmer son compagnon, Adelhaid embrassa Hibari sous les yeux de tout le monde. Tsuna fronça des sourcils, Reborn sourit mystérieusement, cachant sous son fédora son expression, et Tsuna craqua . Oui, il craqua. Il vint de ses mains, tapait sur la table, se redressant rapidement. Ses yeux étaient vides, et ses cheveux cachaient son expression. Plus personne ne parlait, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

- Ts-Tsuna, tout va bien ? Lui demanda Yamamoto avec un Gokudera surprit dans les bras.

L'interpellé se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il afficha sur son visage, un sourire hypocrite et dit d'un air neutre, tout en se mettant une main sur son visage :

- Ou-ui. Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer.

À ses mots, il voulu contourné la table, mais quand il mit un pied devant lui, tout devint flou. Le décor autour de lui tanguait, et il tomba au sol, fermant les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit avant que le noir l'envahisse fut le léger écarquillement des yeux de son nuage quand il le vit au sol, ce qui valut un petit sourire sur le visage de Tsuna.

Quand le decimo ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord ébloui par une lumière, puis s'habituant à elle, il vit qu'il était allongé dans une pièce qui lui était familière, mais qui n'était pas sa chambre pour autant. Il prit dans ses mains sa tête ayant toujours une douleur atroce, le bruit d'une porte coulissante se faire entendre.

- JUUDAIMER ! VOUS ALLER BIEN ?!

Ah, c'était juste Gokudera pensa Tsuna. Mais il tiqua, sentant quelque chose de bizarre. Il releva la tête, et quand il vit le jeune Gokudera Hayato se jetait à son chevet, il écarquilla les yeux.

- JUUDAIMER ! JE SUIS DESOLE !

Tsuna regarda le jeune Gokudera se frappait la tête par terre, s'étant mis à genoux pour s'excuser.

- Mah~ Mah~ Tsuna va mieux alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! Ah Ah !

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Yo Tsuna !

C'était Yamamoto. Non. C'était le jeune Yamamoto Takeshi. Celui du collège. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

-Oye, Dame-Tsuna ! Quest ce que tu attends pour sortir de ce lit ?

Tsuna baissa sa tête et émit un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'arcobaleno Reborn. Le vrai, le bébé ! Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. Et c'est là que ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Il la baissa, regardant ses bras, soulevant la couverture pour voir ses jambes, et finit par toucher son visage avec ses mains. Non. Non ! NON ! Ne me dites pas que...

- HIIIIEEEE !

* * *

><p>Voilà finit !<p>

J'aimerais que vous laissiez vos impressions dans une petite rewiew, après tout, c'est ça qui nous donne envie d'écrire la suite !  
>Bisous :*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_N__ote__** de** l'auteure_** : Yo, alors merci à ceux qui ont rewiewer, aux lecteurs fantômes, et à ceux qui suivent et qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris.

Deux petites choses à dire : La première, mon Tsuna est plutôt intelligent, car depuis que j'ai vue l'arc du futur, tout le monde laissent sous entendre que Tsuna à la vrai classe et la vrai intelligence d'un boss mafieux, donc il va être intelligent tout en ne l'étant pas. Vous comprendrez une fois que vous aurez lue...

Deuxièmement (et dernier point), Je dirais que cette histoire se passe après celui de l'arc Simon, et après celui de la malediction des arcobalenos. Mais, si j'appelle Reborn toujours arcobaleno, c'est parce qu'il était le dernier arcobaleno du soleil ! Voilà, je voulais préciser ceci !

_**Réponses aux rewiews :**_

_**Guest :**_ Merci ma poule, je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire aussi rapidement que possible tous les chapitres de toutes mes fictions !

_**Hanahime**_** :** Merci, et je te présente la suite avec impatiente :)

_**LoloSawyer**_ : Tes chevilles ont encore enflé, fait gaffe...

Si je te dis que non, m'en voudras tu ? Alors, oui j'ai fais du **_R27_**, car je me suis dis que faire un Tsuna un peu "hypersexuelle" entre autre dès le début serait pas mal ! Mais oui, c'est bien un **1827** que je vais faire ! Après tout, c'est un des meilleurs couples de Reborn :3 ! Merci pour le compliment sur le Lemon, et oui, un Tsuna avec le coeur brissé + un boucan infernal, normal qu'il pète un câble ;D

Es ce que tu saisirer cette chance si ça t'arriver ? Bref, je t'ai fais une vraie réponse car tu m'as fait une mini crise la dernière fois car j'avais dis que je n'avais pas la foie :p

**_Bref, bonne lecture :D !_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Histoire de changé le passé !" : Chapitre 2<strong>_

Tsuna avait le regard fixé sur le bras qu'il ne cessait de bouger, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Comment ?! Quand ?! Et surtout pourquoi était-il ici ?! Il n'y a pas moins de une minute il était a table avec la version adulte de ses gardiens et la version adolescente de Reborn, sirotant un café tout en ayant un affreuse migraine. Il n'y a pas moins de trente secondes, il avait craquer après avoir vu Adelhaid en train d'embrasser SON gardien du nuage. I peine dix secondes, il avait réussi a se lever mais avait sombrer dans l'inconscience dû à l'accumulation du trop plein de fatigue et du stress que sa position de chef de famille pouvait lui procurer.

Sans oublier qu'il était dans un phase de crise sachant que plusieurs personne voulaient attenter à la vie de Néo Vongola Primo, donc lui. Alors bordel de merde comment avait-il pu atterrir dans ce lit ? Était-il toujours dans les pommes ? Si c'est oui, alors ce qui se passe serait un rêve non ? Mais cette pensée disparu aussitôt lorsque l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit aller tout droit contre le mur le plus proche du lit, dans lequel il était allongé. Il s'assit par terre et se frotta la joue avec sa main droite. Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Sinon la douleur l'aurait réveillé.

Il revenait donc au point de départ. On aurait pu croire à un défaut du Bazooka des dix ans, mais Lambo ne l'a pas utilisé...

- Mais alors comment je me suis retrouvé ici... Murmura Tsuna plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Trop pris dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas Reborn s'approchait de lui, cachant son air sévère sous son fedorat. Il le savait. Quelque chose clochait avec Tsuna. Normalement ce dernier lui aurait râler dessus disant quelque chose comme : "Mouuuh Reborn ! Tu n'étais pas obliger faire ça !" Où une autre phrase qui caractérisait plus son élève. Tsuna frissonna dès qu'il se rendit compte que Reborn était devant lui. Après tout, c'était le plus grand tueur à gage des Vongola, donc son intuition et sa perspicacité sont très développés. C'est pour ça après tout que Tsuna en a toujours peur même dix ans après.

Son ancien tuteur peut être encore vraiment effrayant...

-J-Je suis désolée Néo Primo, commença Gokudera, c'est ma faute si vous êtes ici ! Si seulement cette stupide vache...

- Huhun, je vais bien Gokudera-kun. Répondit Tsuna en balança sa tête de droite a gauche. Tsuna rigola et reprit la parole : "Je préférais quand tu m'appeler Juudaimer"

- Si le Juudaimer préfère que je l'appelle Juudimer alors je vais l'appeler comme ça !

Yamamoto rigola et Tsuna le suivit. Sous une remarque de Reborn, les trois collégiens allèrent en cours, se faisant réprimander par le professeur une fois rentré dans la classe. Tsuna sortit ses affaires.

Aujourd'hui c'était math. Il soupira intérieurement. Il s'en sortait vraiment bien maintenant niveau math, mais si il ne voulait pas attiré l'attention, il devait se comporter en bon Tsunaze qu'il était pendant l'adolescence. Il a beau dire ça, mais même en étant à la tête d'une grande famille, son côté Dame-Tsuna ressortait. C'est désespérant , pensa t-il de lui en soupirant.

-SAWADA ! SI VOUS AVEZ LE TEMPS DE SOUPIRER VOUS AVEZ LE TEMPS DE VENIR FAIRE L'EXERCICE QU'IL Y A AU TABLEAU !

- HEIN ?!

Le brun se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, un air surpris sur le visage. Le professeur lui envoya la craie, qu'il ne rattrapa pas bien sûr, et alla au tableau. Quand il fit face au tableau noir, il eu un petit sourire moqueur, se demandant comment il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il soupira une seconde fois, fit semblant de trembler, et écrit des réponses qui lui vint au hasard à l'esprit. Dès qu'il laissa la place aux autres de voir, la majeur partie de la classe se mit a rire, et le professeur afficha une expression de désespoir.

Comment un élève pouvait être aussi nul que ça en cours ? Fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Voyant que toute la classe rigolait, le professeur se ressaisit et pointa du doigt le brun.

- SI VOUS ETES LA POUR FAIRE LE PITRE, VOUS LE FEREZ AUSSI EN RETENU ! LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE A BESOIN D'ÊTRE RANGÉE !

Tsuna lâcha la craie, il en avait peut être trop fait.

-M-Mai-

- Y'A PAS DE MAIS ! VOUS IREZ CE SOIR RANGER LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !

Le brun se figea. Oui. Il en avait beaucoup trop fait. Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Goudera s'était levé, frappant sa table. Il s'avança vers le professeur et le prit par le col de sa chemise. Il commença a le secouer.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça au Juudaïmer ?!

La classe rit de plus belle voyant son professeur se faire secouer comme un Milshake et Tsuna eu un petit rire mélancolique avant d'arrêter son auto-proclamé bras droit, lui suppliant de retourner à sa place. Ce qu'il fit, lâchant un Tssk et mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Pour une raison qu'on ignore, ce fut Tsuna qui prit pour Gokudera. Le professeur l'accusait d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur les élèves. La cloche sonna, et ce cour étant le dernier, la classe commença à se vider.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Tsuna. Une voix retentit

Quand il leva la tête, il vit Enma. Il lui sourit tendrement, comme il en avait l'habitude dans le futur, ce qui perturba l'autre.

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas Enma.

Le roux lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu auras peut-être la chance de croiser Hibari-San !

Tsuna acquiesça, et sous un signe de la main le roux partit en compagnie de Yamamoto qui trainaît un Gokudera criant à tout va qu'il voulait rester. Il soupira. Si seulement ils savaient ce que le destin réserve à ces deux là, ils seraient sûrement surpris. Le brun pris son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule, et partit, non sans un soupir, en direction de la bibliothèque de son collège. Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point ça pouvait être chiant d'être Tsunaze. Il tourna à un virage, et continua de marcher, regardant chaque mur de ce qui devrait être son ancien collège.

Il arriva devant une grand porte en bois, séparé en deux, toqua une, deux, fois fois et tourna le poignet pour rentrer.

- A...Ano...Sensei m'a demander de venir pour faire mon heure de colle...

Une jeune femme blonde, portant un paire de lunette et possédant une opulente poitrine leva la tête en direction du mini-adulte. Elle lui sourit et lui intima devancer. Le brun le fit, et une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit un papier que le professeur lui avait donné. La femme le prit, le lut, et lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Tsunayoshi acquiesça et sous une remarque de la femme disant qu'elle devait partir, se retrouva seul dans la bibliothèque. Il soupira et alla poser son sac. Il commença à ranger une pile de livre sur une étagère et n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Il n'avait pas rencontrer Hibari, et sachant qu'il allait rester pendant un certain moment dans cette situation, ne sachant pas si ça aller avoir un quelconque impact sur la vie qu'il devrait normalement mener, il eut une pensée.

_Je n'ai jamais regretté une seule de mes décisions sauf une seule... Aujourd'hui, je souffre encore de ma lâcheté et de ne pas avoir pu prendre le bon choix. Mais soudainement, une nouvelle chance m'est offerte. De Dieu? Du Diable? Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je vois c'est que j'ai l'occasion de tout changer. Cette fois, je ferais tout pour qu'il m'appartienne..._C'était décidé : il allait tout faire pour séduire son ténébreux, lui voler son cœur et narguer cette bimbo aux gros seins d'Adelhaid qui dans le futur, roucoule avec SON gardien du nuage.

Finissant une étagère, il soupira une énième fois. Il entendit des pas au loin, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Son hyper intuition ne malmenait pas sa tête, donc il n'y a aucun danger de mort n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit juste être la bibliothécaire qui à dû oublier quelque chose pensa le brun. Le pas s'arrêtèrent.

-Que fais tu là herbivore ?

Le brun se figea. Herbivore ? Il n'y a qu'une personne pour l'appeler comme ça dans tout Nanimori. Et cette personne c'est... Le brun se tourna, un bras tendu vers le haut, tenant un livre. Quand il vit que la personne qui se tenait derrière lui n'était personne d'autre que son préfet, se joues chauffèrent et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites, et son souffle saccadé. Les rayons du coucher du soleil passaient à travers le vitres ouvertes de la salle, mettait en valeur ses yeux gris, et faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux.

Face a ce spectacle, Tsunayoshi ne pût que bégayer pour répondre à son beau préfet aux cheveux noirs. Son interlocuteur perdit patience, et dit en sortant ses tonfas :

- Répond à la question Herbivore où je te mords a mort !

Surpris, le brun laissa lui échappe un couinement de peur sursauta, se reculant contre la grande étagère derrière lui qui vacilla. Il glissa sur un livre, se retrouvant par terre avec l'étagère qui venait droit sur lui. S'attendant à un éventuel choc, le brun apporta ses mains à son visage et ferma le yeux. Mais rien. Juste une petite douleur sur sa cheville. Le brun hésita un moment a ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il sentit contre son oreille un souffle chaud, il les ouvrit, découvrant le préfet de Nanimori au dessus de lui, l'étagère sur son dos.

Il se redressa vivement, et Hibari envoya valdinguer l'étagère dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Le cœur de notre petit boss ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La proximité qu'ils avaient partager était trop courte, ses joues le brûlèrent et il devina facilement la couleur carmin qu'elles devaient avoir. Il redressa sa tête, faisant face a son préfet qui le regardait, et dit timidement :

- M-m-merci H-hibari-San !

Le préfet lui envoya un regard noir.

-Kamikorosu !

Tsuna émit un cri de peur et se releva pour s'enfuir. Mais quand ce dernier allait faire un pas pour fuir le danger imminent qui se préparait, il tomba, se tenant la cheville. Hibari voyant ça, alla près de l'herbivore, et lui prit la cheville. Voyant que ce carnivore déguisé en herbivore se l'était foulé, il le porta, et le sortit de la bibliothèque. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Tsunayoshi car son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et que son sang lui tambouriné jusque dans la tête car le garçon qu'il aimait le portait dans ses bras, et Hibari car cet Herbivore le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Après avoir traversé le long couloir de Nanimori High, ils débouchèrent sur l'infirmerie où Hibari assit Tsuna sur un lit. Ce dernier le força à se déchaussé, ce que le brun fit rapidement. Le préfet s'assit sur une chaise en face du brun, et commença par lui passer un bombe froide sur le pied, qui fit se crisper Tsuna, à cause de la froideur mais aussi parce que son préfet faisait quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait vu faire en temps normal. Il passa ensuite une compresse puis commença à bander la cheville du chef herbivore.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna observa Hibari et vit sur sa main un liquide rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. Le nuage se leva ayant termine sa tâche, mais Tsuna le retient par la manche de sa veste.

-Hibari-san ta main.

Kyoya regarda sa main, et vu qu'il était blessé. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa course, se débarrassant de la main de l'herbivore qui le retenait. Mais Tsuna n'étant pas d'accord, reprit sa manche, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du gardien du nuage.

- J'insiste pour te soigner.

Kyoya regarda le brun dans les yeux. Et voyant la détermination que celui possédait, décida de s'asseoir et de laisser le brun faire ce qu'il voulait, n'ayant ni la foi et ni la patience de protester. Tsuayoshi sourit et prit un coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant avant de le mettre sur la plaie ouverte de son ténébreux. Ce dernier émit un petit bruit de succion qui valut un sourire tendre de Tsuna à l'encontre de Kyoya. Mais celui-ci détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ceux de son soi-disant boss. Tsuna soupira et continua a nettoyé la plaie ainsi que le sang.

Ayant peur d 'un truc plus grave, il passa de la crème sur le poignet de SON préfet et fini par le bander. Une fois sa tâche fini, il sourit mais le préfet l'ignora et sortit pour aller rejoindre la salle du comité de discipline. Tsuna fit la moue tout en remettant sa chaussette. Il pourrait dire merci quand même, non ?! Mais à quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon avec lui ? Hibari a toujours agi comme ça. Une fois ses chaussures mises, il alla à la bibliothèque, repris son sac, et voyant l'heure, courut en direction de la sortie malgré la douleur qu'il avait à sa cheville.

Une fois dans la cours, il trébucha. Mais il se releva, le rouge aux joues sentant le regard de quelqu'un sur lui, et reprit sa course. De la fenêtre où il se trouvait, le préfet avait regarder le brun. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur se lèvres, et il apporta le bandage à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada...

Sur l'immeuble d'en face, on pouvait voir si on regardait bien, un bébé regardant dans des jumelles. Le comportement de Tsuna l'avait intéressé toute la journée mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en ce tout début de soirée, l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il se redressa et les jumelles se transformèrent en petit caméléon vert, il vint se placer sur son fedora noir ornée d'une bande orange. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres, et un léger rire sortit de ses cordes vocales.

-Tsuna...Hibari...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre de finit !<p>

Laissez vos impressions :*


End file.
